Her Father's Daughter
by Pinklove21
Summary: Originally a Oneshot, but then the next part just appeared on a word document. I really have no idea where this came from, I'm just bored and love Galeniss. Dangerous combination, that is.
1. Mother

**I really have no idea where this came from, but here's a OneShot for you to Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Pretending to own the Hunger Games is overrated.**

It' her sixteenth birthday

My gorgeous daughter

With her steel grey eyes

And her long black hair.

Who looks nothing like my husband

Who I assured was in fact his child

When he asks, unsure of the truth

I tell him she is

I didn't know I was lying

Not for sure

But I realized it was a lie eventually

When she was born and looked only like me, not Peeta

When she was four, and looked just like Posy did when I went into the Games

When she was eight, and I took her into the woods to teach her how to hunt

And realized that she was a genius with snares

Realized that she was a born rebel

Realized how incredibly beautiful and tall she is

Just like her father.

I didn't mean for it to happen

I went to 2 to get closure

But I still wanted to hurt him

Wanted to make sure he knew how I felt

But our fires mixed too easily

And in a burning passionate moment

We just did it.

I went home the next day

Went home and never told my husband

What really happened in District 2

Even when I found out I was carrying her

I assured him that she was his

But I can't do it anymore

It's become too obvious

Too obvious that she's her father's daughter

So on this day

Her sixteenth birthday

He asks me again

She is my daughter

Real or not real?

And I finally tell the truth

Despite knowing he will hate me

Not Real.


	2. Daughter

I had always wondered why

I was never like my father

Until a week ago

When I found out he wasn't.

No, my father lives in 2

My mother tells me through tears

He was her best friend

Before he might have killed my aunt

Before even the war

Before either of my parent's Games

He was a huge part of her life

And she tells me now

She loved him all along

But didn't realize it

Until it was too late.

My father forgave her

And claims he still loves me

But I feel relieved almost

Because I could never connect with him

Now I know why.

I feel lost

I feel like I don't know who I am

I need to meet my father

My real father

Who my mother tells me

Is just like me

That I am truly my father's daughter.

So well before dawn

I pack a bag and leave the house

For the train station

The train that will take me

Take me to District 2

To meet my father for the first time.


	3. Father

It's been almost 17 years

17 years since I've seen or heard

From the girl I love

But I had to let her go

Back to her stupid husband

But I'll never let her out of my heart

I'll never stop loving her

I'll always be alone.

I walk down the streets of District 2

To my office, my job I have to do

Because that's why I was sent here

So many years ago.

But on my way there

I stop in my tracks, confused

Because there she is.

But it can't possibly be her

Because she looks the same age

As the time she went to the Games.

As I get closer to the girl

I see she looks at me as well

She's so much like my love

But different somehow

She's taller

Her face is a little different

And her beautiful grey eyes

Strangely look like mine.

As she comes up to me

I stare at her for a minute

And she does the same

Who is this girl?

Eventually she speaks

A voice dead on like _her_

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?"

She asks me

So this girl knows who I am?

I nod in response.

"Who are you?"

I ask, with burning curiosity.

She smiles awkwardly

And bluntly answers

"You're daughter."

And wraps her arms around me

Which I do as well in shock.


	4. Family

Today I'm 18 years old

And my birthday wish

Is finally being granted.

My parents are getting married.

My real parents.

The man that I thought

Thought was my father

All those years

Left when my real one came back with me.

Realizing that he didn't truly belong

To our real family.

I hunted with my parents

Glad to see someone

Who knew snares better than I

And even taught him a few myself.

We lived happily

But I wanted my real family

To be a real family

My parents wanted it anyway.

So here we are

On my 18th birthday

Where not one but two Mellarks

Have changed to Hawthornes.

Because really that's what I am

What I've always been

And now the whole world will know it.

We are a family.


End file.
